USC 109
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 47 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Blas Cantó "Él no soy yo" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Halifax 108 Segovia 110 ► }}Universong 109 was the one hundred and ninth edition of the Universong Contest, held from 7th to 26th April, 2018 in Viña del Mar, Chile. That was the second staging of Universong made in Chile - the first after USC 92, held in the Chilean capital Santiago - and the fourth staging made in Latin America. This is as well the second time in a row the contest was hosted in The Americas, after the previous edition held in Halifax, Canada, edition that the Chilean singer Camila Gallardo won with the song "Ven". The semifinals and the grand final were hosted by Raimundo Alcalde and Matías Assler, Chilean actors who work for the public broadcaster of Chile TVN (the official broadcaster of Universong in Chile). This edition was a really closed one, especially between Spain, Sweden and Slovenia, withouth having certainty on who would been. These three countries were the biggest favourites during the whole contest. Even though, the eventual winner was Spain. Former Auryn member, Blas Cantó, won the USC title for Spain for the third time - the first in 20 editions - thanks to the song "Él no soy yo". The song got 183 points, with 12 points coming from Colombia, Kosovo and Slovenia, and also becoming a runway leader in the last rounds of voting, after a fight in points with the runner-up Sweden. The Scndinavian country was represented by Janice, with the song "Love you like I should". Before getting 162 points and three sets of maximum points (namely from Chile, England and Liechtenstein), Sweden was the absolute leader of the voting, until Spain eventually caught it up. Meanwhile, Slovenia repeated their historical best placement for the third time. "Heart of gold", song by the duo BQL was one of the favourites, and in the last round of voting, it secured the bronze medal with 161 points and also three sets from 12 points (namely from Belgium, Italy and Lithuania), with just one point behind Sweden. The top 5 was completed by France and Monaco. Host country Chile got 9th place and four sets of 12 points. About the city Viña del Mar (Spanish pronunciation: ðel maɾ meaning "Vineyard of the Sea"), is a city and commune on central Chile's Pacific coast. Often referred as "La Ciudad Jardín" ("The Garden City"), Viña del Mar is located within the Valparaíso Region, and it is Chile's fourth largest city with a population of 324,836 (according to the 2012 census). Viña del Mar is also part of the Greater Valparaíso area, the country's third largest metropolitan area (pop. 803,683, 2002 census), after the Metropolitan areas of Santiago and Concepción. The Greater Valparaíso Area is home to 5 municipalities: Valparaíso, Viña del Mar, Concon, Quilpue, and Villa Alemana.5 Viña del Mar is known for its placid resorts, malls, extensive coastal high buildings, hotels and various entertainment venues. The city attracts an important influx of national as well as international visitors throughout the year. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Returning artists Special Awards Bartek Award Non-English Award hph01 Award Category:Universong Contest